Improvement is desired in the construction of pallets, especially construction of pallets from recycled materials.
Pallets include as major components interior supports known as stringers, onto which are applied slats to provide a surface for receiving a load. During use, pallets or at least portions thereof, can break. Most often, the slats break as their thickness is less than that of the stringers.
Badly broken pallets are often taken apart to salvage non-broken components to use to make pallets from the used materials, or to repair broken pallets. Typically, broken slats are burned or otherwise disposed of. That is, if a recovered slat is undersized, it is considered to be unusable. This represents a waste and often an expense.
The present disclosure relates to pallets and methods for manufacturing pallets utilizing undersized slats.